Taming
Taming is a skill in McMMO. As your level increases, your wolves will get abitities that increase damage, defense and other things. While an interesting ability, the AI of wolves makes it sometimes difficult to be helpful, as they all target one enemy at the same time, and can't divide their focus. All you would need is a skeleton spawner and a spider spawner and you can just jump into pvp area and watch your wolves murder everyone. Keep in mind that ocelots wont help much with your taming skill. Call of the Wild Summons an animal to your side. To use it hold 10 bones for wolf, 10 raw fish for ocelot or 10 apples for horse and do left click into the air while sneaking. (Shift) Animals summoned with "Call of the Wild" will be named in accordance to your in game name. For example, if your name in minecraft was "Steve" then your wolf will be named "Steve's Wolf." Summoning animals do not grant Exp in the taming skill, as opposed to taming the animals yourself Call of the Wild does not work if you or anyone else has an existing wolf within 40 blocks of you (can be changed in config). This skill is one of the most useful in PVP. By bringing a stack of bones, you can easily summon wolves when in the middle of battle, as opposed to having one wolf trail you wherever you go. 'Beast Lore' This skill allows you to inspect your wolves, horses or ocelots by left-clicking them with a bone. Note that left-clicking with anything else will damage your wolf, horse or ocelot. Passive Skills Note': Passive skills are skills activated by the pet wolf. These cannot be controlled by the player. '''''Gore (All levels) Whenever tamed wolves attack a target, there is a chance that they will inflict a critical strike that applies bleed. The chance goes up 0.1% per level to get a Gore, to a maximum of 100% at level 1000. This passive is extraordinary for PVP as it will deal 2 hearts of damage to your target. This means that if you're attacking a protection 4 diamond armor player, 5 lucky hits will kill him. As your skill rises lucky hits will slowly become regular hits. Fast Food Service (50+) Fast Food Service gives a 50% chance for your wolves to heal on attack, and to give you minor food. ''Environmentally Aware (100+) The skill "Environmentally Aware" comes after your taming reaches past level 100. This skill grants your summoned wolves the ability of teleporting to you when nearing cacti or lava. This also allows your wolf to be immune to fall damage. It is a hidden skill that improves the usefulness of wolves drastically. 'Thick Fur (250+) With Thick Fur, your wolves take 1/6 damage and the plugin says that your wolf will get fire resistance but this is fake.... Your wolf will just teleport to you if he was hit by your butt or lava(get hit by a bow with flame I won't count, fire aspect neither). The best skill by far when you want your wolves to survive. ''Holy Hound (375+) Holy Hound causes your wolves to be healed with poison and magic. '''''Shock Proof (500+) Shock Proof causes your wolves to take 1/10 damage from explosions. Sharpened Claws (750+) Sharpened Claws makes your wolves deal an extra four damage per hit (2 hearts). Dealing a total of 10 damage (5 hearts). Experience Table This chart details the amount of experience gained from taming the respective animals. This chart details the amount of experience gained from taming these mobs in the wild. The amount of Exp you get from taming is scaled by the amount of damage each of your wolves deal when they attack something. You gain 10 Exp for each half a heart of damage your wolf does when striking. The Exp is calculated before any armor reduction. Leveling up 'Taming Horses' Find a biome where horses spawn, and tame as many as possible. Taming horses will give huge amounts of xp compared to killing mobs with wolves or taming other animals. It is easy to tell if the horse is tamed and if you breed the horses, the resulting baby is not tamed, so feel free to breed and tame horses，but you need a gold apple or carrot to breed them. 'Attacking Mobs ' Tame a bunch of wolves, and either go out into the wild during nightime and engage mobs, or farm using a natural-spawn mob grinder. If possible, an enderman grinder in the end will be the most efficient. Another way to gain levels is by building a sheep farm and using the wolves to kill the sheep instead of lava. Also you can use your wolves to attack zombies, skeletons or other mobs. Just let the skeleton hit you once then run and watch while your wolf kills it. Avoid spiders because they will target the wolf after being attacked by the beast a few times. 'Skeleton spawners ' In factions buy a skeleton spawner and set your wolves by it, this works well in 1.8 because skeletons are afraid of wolfs and will run away instead of attacking you. Useful TipsCategory:Alchemy # Wolves make great distractions during raids/invasions. # Splashing Invisibility Potions on a wolf or pack of wolves will make for some unexpected stealth combat. Keep in mind that the collar can still be seen by other players. # After unlocking holy hound, splash potions of poison become very useful in fights as they heal your wolves and damages your opponent(s). # Splash your wolves with strength to make them stronger Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP